inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Nishizono Shinsuke
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shinsuke In His Raimon Jacket GO 4 HQ.png|Shinsuke in his Raimon jacket. Shinsuke In His School Uniform GO 4 HQ.png|Shinsuke in his school uniform. Shinsuke as defender GO 28 HQ.png|Shinsuke as defender. Shinsuke Laughing GO 25 HQ.png|Shinsuke laughing. Kirino And Shinsuke After Helping Tenma GO 27 HQ.png|Kirino and Shinsuke after helping Tenma. Shinsuke Tenma Tsurugi Reaction To Hikaru Shoot.png|Shinsuke, Tenma and Tsurugi seeing Hikaru shoot. Tenma Shinsuke GO Listening to Fubuki.png|Shinsuke and Tenma listening to Fubuki's plead. Shinsuke saving the goal GO 31 HQ.png|Shinsuke saving the goal. Shinsuke GK 35 GO-3.PNG|Shinsuke first time as Raimon's goalkeeper. Shinsuke Trying To Use His Keshin 38 GO.PNG|Shinsuke tried to use his keshin but failed. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shinsuke Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke in Three Kingdoms. Shinsuke Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke in Jurassic. Shinsuke joined the pingpong club.png|Shinsuke telling Tenma that he joined the table tennis club. Shinsuke picking up the gloves CS6 HQ.png|Shinsuke picking up the gloves that Sangoku threw away. Shinsuke Trying To Use Armed Mode CS 7 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke trying to get Armed. Tenma And Shinsuke Getting Hurt CS 8 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma getting hurt by Shoot Command 06. Shinsuke Stopping The Shoot CS 13 HQ.png|Shinsuke stopping the shoot. Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested. Shinsuke and Liu Mixi Max CS 22 HQ.PNG|Ryuu Gentoku and Shinsuke's mixi max (failed). Shinsuke restrained CS.png|Shinsuke restrained. Shinsuke trying to stop Diasaster Break CS 28 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Disaster Break. Shinsuke explaining about dinosaurs CS31HQ.png|Shinsuke explaining about dinosaurs. Sangoku and Shinsuke training CS 35 HQ.png|Sangoku and Shinsuke practicing. Aoi & Shinsuke watching the match.png|Shinsuke and Aoi watching the match. Shinsuke suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Shinsuke suffering by a headache caused by Fei. Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Shellbit Burst by using Shin Taikoku Ouka. Nishizono crying CS50 HQ.png|Shinsuke crying because of the others needing to return back to their time. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shinsuke nervous whether he'll be selected or not Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shinsuke nervous whether he'll be selected or not Shinsuke Kirino and Nishiki shocked Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino, Shinsuke and Nishiki shocked because they weren't chosen. Shinsuke cheering Tenma Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shinsuke cheering Tenma Shinsuke crying over Shinsei Inazuma Japan's defeat Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shinsuke crying over Shinsei Inazuma Japan's defeat Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shinsuke and Tenma in space GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma in space in the opening. Shinsuke stealing the ball GO MovieHQ.png|Shinsuke stealing the ball KariyaAndShinsukeScaredDuringTheirTrainingGOmovie.PNG|Shinsuke and Kariya training. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Shinsuke InaDan movie.png|Shinsuke in Shinsei Inazuma Japan Shinsuke_preparing_food_kawaii_InaDan_HQ.png|Shinsuke preparing the food! Tenma_and_Shinsuke_fish!_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying to catch a fish! Shinsuke_cold!_InaDan_HQ.png|Shinsuke feeling the cold weather outside. Shinsuke Mixi Trans Inadan HQ.png|Shinsuke using Mixi Trans. Gallery Shinsuke Artwork GO Official.jpg|Concept design. TCG Kakuchou Pack Dai 0Dan Raimon ni Fuku Atarashii Kaze IG-00-022.jpg|IG-00-022 IG-00-031.jpg|IG-00-031 Holy Road Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Yobisamase! Kakumei he no Kizuna!! IG-01-010.jpg|IG-01-010 IG-02 IG-02-005.PNG|IG-02-005 IG-04 IG-04-012.PNG|IG-04-012 IG-05 IG-05-009.PNG|IG-05-009 IG-06 IG-06-024.PNG|IG-06-024 IG-07 IG-07-019.PNG|IG-07-019 IG-07-023.PNG|IG-07-023 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 2dan Kagayake! Toki o Koeru Chikara!! IG-08-003.PNG|IG-08-003 IG-08-025.PNG|IG-08-025 IG-09 IG-09-001.PNG|IG-09-001 IG-09-018.PNG|IG-09-018 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! IG-12-006.png|IG-12-006 Card Game mo 5shuunen dayo! Zenin Shuugou IGS-10-004.jpg|IGS-10-004 Promo Card (A) IG-A3-001.jpg|IG-A3-001 IG-A3-002.jpg|IG-A3-002 Promo Card (P) IG-P3-005.jpg|IG-P3-005